


looks a lot like a tragedy now

by Anonymous



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, and also my own salt about it, inspired by daisy saying she ran to her car to cry after seeing tros lmao, they're just a couple of good ole pals, this is NOT a daiver fic, under anon bc i know twitter sometimes be wildin' about small things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: daisy ruminates over her star wars experience in the aftermath of viewing the rise of skywalker for the first time. adam follows her out and they discuss the movie and find comfort in their shared discomfort with it.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------not a daiver fanfic. i repeat: not a daiver fanfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	looks a lot like a tragedy now

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everyone :D
> 
> i really love the idea of a friendship between adam and daisy, and when i heard that daisy ran out and cried after seeing tros the following scenario went through my mind:
> 
> adam: *knocks on her car window* so do you wanna talk about how that movie was a disgrace to us and our characters or the terrible way it ended- stop screaming, it's just me- or-
> 
> and i've wanted to write something based off that idea for a while now.
> 
> also, given that this occurred before the drama surrounding john went down i have avoided mentioning it in this fic.

Daisy stared out the front window of her car, a blank expression on her face and tears making tracks down her cheeks. 

_How. dare. they._ Was all she could think, her fury and her sorrow taking over her mind, overwhelming her with emotion

Daisy had felt like she had been gifted by the gods when she first got the call that she was to be in the new trilogy of Star Wars movies. She was an incredibly young actress who was just starting out and had only been in a couple of professional roles as a guest star on TV shows. There were thousands of people who would have _died_ to have the opportunity that she had been given.

And yet…

Before this thing had even begun, Daisy knew that there were going to be lows with the highs. It wouldn’t all be meeting excited children who wanted a picture with their hero. Through her experiences online she knew that Star Wars fans had a bit of a reputation for being vitriolic. But she had been confident in her ability to win them over, confident in the people she would be working with to make a good story, confident in the fans to understand that they were giving their all.

But things hadn’t turned out the way she had hoped.

After facing harassment and backlash on her Instagram - over _everything_ : her character, her politics, her acting ability, her looks - she had finally decided that the best thing to do was delete her account. And she hadn’t even received the brunt of it. Kelly, poor Kelly, who was without a doubt one of the loveliest people she had ever met, was bullied to a degree that she couldn’t even imagine standing.

With an encroaching amount of horror, Daisy thought about Kelly’s role in this movie. She tried not to think badly of JJ or Chris, she _really_ did, but she couldn’t help thinking that maybe they’d bowed to the complaints of angry fans who hated the woman’s character for whatever reason.

Daisy had also dealt with her own mental problems - an insurgence of her prior feelings of insufficiency and insecurity that only strengthened when faced with filming _The Last Jedi_. 

It wasn’t that she hated the movie. She had loved what it did for Rey, giving her a personal strength without needing any familial ties to older characters. She had even appreciated the bond that Rian had given Rey to Kylo, even though she hadn’t known what to think of the development in the beginning.

It was just that- well, it almost sounded childish even when she said it in her head, but the feelings were real and her therapist had taken lengths to assure her that there was nothing shameful about them - she had missed her friends during the process. Throughout the filming of _The Force Awakens_ she and John had developed a close friendship, bonding over their relative inexperience compared to their cast members and similar senses of humor.

And she loved working with Adam. His dedication to the role and his knowledge of the industry, which he had readily shared with her when she ventured to ask, had only made her work better. 

But working with such sought after actors like him and Mark had been...intimidating, to say the least, and she constantly felt inadequate compared to them. Poor Daisy who should be so grateful that she had been able to fool the studio into thinking she knew what she was doing when in reality she was perpetually in over her head. 

There were great things to come out of the experience, though. She and Adam had been friendly during the filming of the first movie, but the second had really solidified their friendship. Mark filled the void that Harrison and Carrie had previously assumed as her resident re-assurer of _everything is going to be fine, we’ve all felt overwhelmed by the obligation we have at some point._

In the end, Daisy had decided to get a therapist and through that she’d learned to stop putting so much pressure on herself. Then came the third movie, known only as “Black Diamond” for what felt like the longest time.

Trevorrow was meant to direct originally but, after a dizzying few weeks where the role changed hands rapidly, JJ was hired to close out the trilogy he had begun. Daisy felt immediately comforted when she heard the news, as she was sure anyone else would. She knew JJ, wouldn’t have to learn a new director's technique or have the uncomfortable first few days before they truly got to know one another.

Daisy felt like this new movie would be in her comfort zone, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was relieved after the dazzling but seriously boundary-pushing movie that was Star Wars VIII. Reading the initial version of the script had only confirmed her viewpoint, in her eyes. The story didn’t push the standards of what a Star Wars movie could be quite like Rian’s had but various storylines were wrapped up in ways that satisfied her, especially concerning Rey’s main conflicts: her parentage, her darkness, and her complex relationship with Ben Solo.

She wasn’t stupid. She could see the script had flaws (and she was sure her dark lord of a co-star was analyzing them more keenly than she was) but she assumed that they would be solved during the production process.

She...she _really_ couldn’t have been more wrong.

The months they spent filming were filled with uncertainty, rapidly changing plot decisions, characters added and cut, and Daisy held on desperately to the plot points that were most dear to her.

She and Adam had a couple of conversations about their unease when they filmed together, mostly centering on the intense love they held for their respective characters. Daisy worried about keeping Rey’s strength and compassion despite the changes that were being made, Adam was anxious about what route they were going to take for Ben, something that they still hadn’t finalized and wouldn’t until…

_I guess until now_ , Daisy thought wearily, trying in vain not to think about what Adam must be feeling if this was how affected she was.

As it turned out, she wouldn’t have to wait long to find out. She jerked back as someone knocked on her car’s window and took a deep breath of relief when she saw that it was just her friend. She rolled down her window and they both stared at one another for a moment, Daisy shaking her head as tears filled her eyes once again.

“So that was…” Adam began, seeming to not know how to finish the sentence he had begun.

“Fucking _awful_ ,” Daisy sniffed out, her characteristic habit of foul-mouthery rearing its head once again.

“Yeah,” he sighed, looking down at his shoes forlornly.

There was another pause in the situation where they both seemed to not know what to say. What could they say, really?

“Listen, Adam, I know it doesn’t help anything but I know how much he meant to you and I’m just- I’m really sorry that it...ended that way.” She finished somewhat lamely. They both knew what she was talking about, though.

“I feel like I should be saying that to you, honestly,” he murmured, “I mean, she’s really alone now, isn’t she?”

Daisy attempted to grin sardonically at his reference (whether he knew what he had referenced was another topic entirely) but couldn’t find it in her.

“I- I _trusted_ them to respect her. To let her, I don’t even know, have her own power? And now she’s just some Luke figure who’s lost someone she loved- except the audience doesn’t even really _know_ that she loves him given that they _cut_ that line!” she put her head in her hands, taking one dry sob.

“Can’t wait to see what the response to this one is,” he said dryly, looking concerned at her outburst but deeming to not comment on it, “Did you know they had me recording lines until Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah, I heard about that from John,” she said, eyes widening a second later, “I wonder how John is feeling about all...that.”

“Or Oscar. Or Kelly. Or anyone, really.”

“Oh, Kelly-”

“She didn’t deserve any of this. I know it was rough for you and I’m sorry about that, but Kelly…”

“I know. How fucking _dare_ they,” she cursed, her anger resurfacing.

“I’m just...going to need some time to process all of this. I just can’t believe after all these years it’s just ended with him dead and her alone...and a _Palpatine_. Didn’t you say that you thought they were going with the other takes?”

“Yeah,” she answered, suddenly quiet, “They told me that they weren’t going with the whole Palpatine thing because it seemed unnatural. ‘They sold you to protect you’, and all that.”

He shuddered, perhaps a bit exaggeratedly, and she laughed a little while shaking her head.

“Listen...I really am glad that we became friends. I know that whole interview between us was a promo stunt but I meant what I said. I’m really glad we got to become friends.”

“Me too, Daisy,” he says quietly, seeming a bit uncomfortable dealing with this whole _feelings_ thing.

Adam’s phone buzzed and he looked at her apologetically, “I’m sorry to cut the conversation short but apparently our sitter is feeling sick. Joanne wants me back. We’ll talk later, okay?”

She nodded her head, stopping him right before he walked away, “How are we ever going to promote this movie now?”

“I-I’ve been avoiding it for a while anyway. I...had a bad feeling about it. I guess we just lie and hope that when the rest of the world has seen it they don’t hate us too much,” he shrugged, his face which had remained suspiciously blank throughout the conversation finally morphing to show a bit of the hopelessness she was currently feeling.

“Call me if you need anything. If you’re in New York and lose all your money through a freak accident or something I’ll convince Joanne that we don’t really need our couch,” he winced a little at his lame attempt to lighten the mood, but Daisy just chuckled.

“I’ll be mugged if I attempt to walk through New York after this movie is released, so I might have to take you up on that.”

He smiled and said, “Until next time, Dais.”

“Until next time,” she waved as he walked away. 

She looked back at her dashboard and heaved out a loud sigh. She rolled her window back up and finally found the strength to put her car in reverse and drive out of the lot.

The next few weeks would be rough, but she somehow felt like having real friends who genuinely cared for her around was going to make the process more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so, so much for reading!!! <333


End file.
